geocachingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brovie
Welcome! Hi Brovie -- we are excited to have The Travel Bug -- Geocaching Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Travel Bug -- Geocaching Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Oh, I didn't notice :-D 06:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Brovie, I really like how you've set up the pages for the GPS receivers. What would you say about trying to make a standard layout for receivers? The idea would be to set it up so that geocacher's could come in and help create pages about other receivers, and have them all follow that layout. I'm researching an item called Createplate. Go to THIS WIKIA and click on the link to create a page to see what I mean. I was also thinking it would be cool to get a repository of geocaching organizations and getting a standard layout for that would also be useful in getting more people to contribute to that list. Thoughts on either idea? TripCyclone 23:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the setup is good for the entry of Geocaching Organizations. I've added a special entry box on the main page and added a category link to the sidebar. Any entries made will automatically get categorized and show up on that page. I've posted a test run on Twitter for people to see how it works and get a few organizations entered before posting to the Geocaching forums. Check it out for anything I might have missed by typing the word Test into the box and hitting the button to see how it looks.TripCyclone 14:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Can i please become an admin. My name is fitbobcat. I have signed up for an account about a year ago and have made many changes. Thanks Fitbobcat (talk) 14:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) - Brovie, I am looking into this over the course of this week. TripCyclone (talk) 15:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you recently enable the badges? I never saw those before. Fitbobcat (talk) 12:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) - I did that.TripCyclone (talk) 02:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC)